


Clintasha

by Aurum_Fidei



Series: Dirty Dishes [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Fidei/pseuds/Aurum_Fidei
Summary: Kate, Wanda, and Pietro left all the dishes to Clint and Natasha





	Clintasha

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AND I am back with another dirty dishes one shot. This is Clintasha and it takes place right after Home. During that little week visit that Clint Nat Wanda and Pietro take to the farm. And yes, I did a different song because I felt it fit better. So anyways enjoy!

For once, Clint and Natasha had actually used to pots and pans that were in the kitchen of the farmhouse and had made a dinner of spaghetti and meatballs. Wanda and Kate each had seconds of the delicious meal and Pietro- well, after everyone was done, Pietro ate all the leftover pasta out of the pot. As soon as the meal was complete and it was time to do the dishes the three teens glanced between each other before they all dashed up the stairs. Clint laughed as he shook his head and began gathering the plates. Natasha rolled her eyes as she stood to help. Clint was already in the kitchen by the time Natasha had gathered the last of the dirty dishes.  
“I guess it is just me and you cleaning up, Hawkeye.” Natasha said sarcastically  
“Oh, did Kate come back down and I missed it?” Clint looked around jokingly as he messed with a radio that sat on the window in front of the kitchen sink.  
“What are you doing?” Natasha questioned as she came up behind him  
“Ah-ha!” Clint said as music filled the space “I thought some music might make the time pass quicker. And with the wifi being nonexistent out here, my radio will have to do. So, would you like to wash or dry?” Clint was now holding a sponge in one hand and a towel in the other and a smirk was plastered across his face.  
Natasha yet again rolled her eyes as she leaned forward and kissed his smirking mouth and grabbed the sponge and said “I’ll wash.”  
Clint flushed slightly as he stepped out of the way of the sink to let Natasha in. Natasha grinned at the response she had gotten from him as she began washing the dishes.  
They slowly gained a rhythm. Natasha washed the dishes and put them in the drain tray. Clint dried them off and put them in their respective places in the kitchen. Natasha hardly noticed the music that was playing the background. She sometimes would hum along to a few lines when she recognized a song. Clint on the other hand was singing along even if he didn’t know the words, making Natasha shake her head more than once. Once, Clint even stopped what he was doing to do an air guitar solo. He only stopped when Natasha had flicked bubbles in his face.  
When they were nearly done the song on the radio changed yet again. And yet again Natasha took no notice as she finished washing the last of the dishes. As she scrubbed away pasta sauce on the final plate she was not surprised to hear Clint’s out of tune voice begin singing along to the song that she now recognized to be ‘My Girl’. When she was done she patted her hands dry on her pants as she turned to find that Clint was right behind her.  
She startled back and leaned back onto the sink as Clint leaned forward as he sang the song. When he paused to take a breath he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. When he broke the kiss off he winked at her before pulling her in close. She laughed as he began singing even louder and twirled the both of them in circles around the kitchen. At the increased noise Lucky came bounding into the kitchen. He immediately started barking and jumping at their clinging form. It did not take long for Lucky to topple the both of them over and onto the floor. They both laughed as Lucky began licking them both thoroughly. When Lucky seemed satisfied and sat down next to them Clint looked at her still in his arms and leaned down and kissed her firmly.  
“You know you are an idiot, right?” Natasha said when she broke off from the kiss.  
“Yea, but lucky for me, you like that about me.” Clint winked as he got up off the floor.  
Just as Clint was helping Natasha up, Kate, Wanda, and Pietro all walked in and all three were wearing startled expressions at seeing Natasha on the floor.  
“Is everything alright?” Kate said alarmed  
“We heard Lucky barking and we thought we would come and see what was going on.” Wanda added.  
“Everything is fine, you three. Clint was just being an idiot.” Natasha said as she leaned into Clint. Clint getting the idea wrapped his arms around her.  
“Oh, so just the normal Clint behavior than?” Kate snarked  
“Hey!” Clint protested.  
Natasha smirked as she twisted to look up at Clint “She is not wrong.”  
“So what are we doing tonight?” Pietro asked bouncing on his heels.  
“Well, we still have a few more days here… So why don’t we just relax tonight? We could just watch a movie all together?” Natasha suggested.  
“Sounds good” Kate nodded “Come on, I will show you my DVD collection. You guys can pick the movie for tonight.”  
When the teens were gone, Natasha twisted in Clint’s hold and looked up at him as her hands traveled up his back to be placed on the back of his neck “So, thank you for serenading me. That was… very sweet. If not hilarious. What do you say to going and claiming the loveseat so we can spend the entirety of whatever movie they pick… not watching it?” Natasha held his gaze intently as she caressed the hair on the back of his head.  
Clint sucked in his breath slightly before leaning down and kissing her lightly “I think that sounds perfect, Nat…”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you liked that! Please leave a review/comment if you enjoyed this!! I love them and they encourage me to write more! Also keep an eye out for more Marvel content from me… I have tons of ideas


End file.
